poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie
' Maggie '''is a cow and the protagonist of ''Home on the Range. Background Maggie was once a prize show cow belonging to Mr. Dixon, and it is shown that she had won several prizes. However, Mr. Dixon was forced to sell her after Alameda Slim stole all of Dixon's cattle except for Maggie. Maggie's new home ends up being a small farm called Patch of Heaven, run by Pearl. Maggie is shown to have a tough and headstrong personality. For much of the film, she clashes with Mrs. Calloway. Appearances ''Home on the Range Maggie is introduced as a show cow who has been sold by her owner and has come to live on a small farm owned by the kind, elderly Pearl. Maggie is able to endear herself to most of the local farm animals through slight-of-hand tricks. Soon after she arrives, she learns that the bank has threatened for auction off the farm if Pearl cannot come up with $750 within three days. Maggie convinces her fellow cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, to enter themselves with her in a show at the town fair in an attempt to win prize money. In town, Maggie learns that a reward is being offered for the capture of Alameda Slim, which would provide enough money to save the farm. Maggie tries to convince the other cows to help her, but Mrs. Calloway disagrees. Maggie, not on purpose, starts a fight with Mrs. Calloway by knocking her hat off, and ends up getting all three of them tied to a wagon that went to a ranch. On the way there, the cows pass by Maggie's old home, which has been auctioned off to a Mr. Yancy O'Del. She reveals that Alameda Slim, a notorious cattle wrestler, stole all of the cattle. She was only spared because she had been locked in the barn after winning a show. The three cows hide at the ranch filled with steers in an attempt to catch Slim. However, they soon discover how Slim is able to steal the cows: his yodeling puts the cows into a trance and follow him. Both Maggie and Mrs. Calloway are entranced, but Grace is unaffected, due to being tone deaf, and manages to awaken the other two. When Buck, Sheriff Sam Brown's horse, decides to capture Slim himself, the cows follow his trail in an attempt to pass him, but lose the trail in a downpour. This leads to a fallout between Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, who accuses Maggie of dragging her and Grace along for a personal vendetta. The next morning, Maggie and the cows meet Lucky Jack, a rabbit who lost a foot to a lucky charm. After learning that Lucky Jack lost his former home, an old mine, to Alameda Slim, the cows ask the rabbit to take them to it. The cows form a plan to capture Slim. At Grace's suggestion, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway don earplugs so that Slim's yodeling does not affect them. The cows are able to capture Slim, and flee on a steam train, with Slim's accomplices and buyer in close pursuit. However, Slim is freed by Rico, a bounty hunter who secretly works for Slim. Alameda Slim dons his alter ego, Mr. Yancy O'del, and plans on attending the auction of Patch of Heaven. However, Maggie and the others use the train to follow him and are able to expose Slim's identity to the Sheriff Pearl, resulting in his arrest and the farm being saved by the prize money. Maggie decided to stay in Patch of Heaven when she hears Mrs. Calloway and Grace, when they thought Maggie had left, say nice things about her. Mrs. Calloway then gives Maggie her hat and allows her to wear it, and Maggie lives a happy life in her new home with the other farm animals. Trivia *She was voiced by Roseanne Barr. * Maggie along with Mrs. Calloway and Grace will be Zeñorita Cebra's Guardians after Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure. *Maggie met Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Maggie will meet Hubie and his friends in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Home On The Range. *Maggie will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Calamity Jane. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Western characters Category:Cows Category:Narrators Category:Characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In-Love Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies